


It's All Thanks to Twitter

by elegantdalek



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdalek/pseuds/elegantdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has been in Jensen's life just as long as Genevieve has been in Jared's. But Jensen's been too busy being jealous of Gen to notice. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Thanks to Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen and Misha are both unmarried.

The moment Jensen sees Jared shyly talking to underwear girl, as he stubbornly thinks of her for months to come, he knows it’s over. Season four was supposed to be awesome – Jared and Jensen are living together, Dean is back from hell, and life is great. But pretty soon those all too rare nights they had off together are spent not playing video games or jamming together, but with Jared off doing fabulous things with Genevieve and Jensen sitting sulking at home with the dogs. Jensen was supposed to be the only ‘Jen’ in Jared’s life. It sucks.

Because Jared changed things for him. Really. Jared opened up his shell, which he had started thinking was too rusted shut for anyone to pry open, but hey, Jared’s strong, and one thing led to another and Jensen suddenly found himself with an inseparable best friend. And Jared wasn’t a best friend who he saw once a month or once a week, either. He spends a good 12 hours with the guy most days of the year but it still isn’t enough. Jared showed him how to be confident with himself and hugs him all the time and kisses his forehead and if Jensen is being honest with himself, he has a little bit of a crush on Jared. He goes out of his way to do little things for Jared, in reciprocation, and hugs from the guy give him a smile that lasts for hours. 

That’s one of the reasons why he was so excited to live with Jared. He could spend all day doing things just to see that smile on Jared’s face, and maybe, just maybe, something could happen. But then Gen appears in Jared’s life and Jensen is pushed to the back burner.

And, okay, Jensen’s being dramatic. He knows, logically, that Jared spends a least a million more hours a week with Jensen than Genevieve, but he’s unhappy and jealous and besides, Jared spends half that time texting Gen.

Dean got a shiny new friend this season too, and for a while Jensen tries to make Jared jealous by hanging out between sets with Misha. But soon enough he realizes Jared is too far gone; not to mention he’s happy, dammit, and Jensen is too good of a friend to come between their relationship. But it still hurts. So sometimes he invites Misha over and they drink together, because Misha isn’t much of a video game player. Jensen even does a few charity events with Misha, and he gets to know the guy pretty well. Or at least as much as it is possible to know someone like Misha. Misha is both the direct opposite of Jared yet also the exact same person. Sometimes he’s quiet and sarcastic, and at other times he’s loud and boisterous and Jensen can’t stop smiling at him.

The months pass and one day Jared tells Jensen that he’s going to marry Genevieve. Jared is through the roof excited, and Jensen is happy for him, honest, but he misses the days when _he_ was the source of Jared’s delight. He misses those days when Jared was happy and smiling because of Jensen.

That night he gets drunk with Misha, really drunk, and he must have blabbered something about Jared, because after that Misha is a lot softer with him. It always seems like Misha has a hand somewhere on Jensen’s back or shoulders, and he never teases him in public. He doesn’t let other people make fun of Jensen either – on more than one occasion Jensen finds Misha defending him to some camera guy or actor. Jensen appreciates it, but no matter what Misha does, he won’t be able to replace Jared. Though once Jensen figures that out for himself, he realizes that Misha isn’t trying to be Jared number two. So Jensen falls into the friendship with Misha and finds himself with two good friends on set. Two people to hang out with and joke around with and complain about the time with when they’re bored.

But, still, when it comes down to it, Jensen cries the day Jared gets married. He’s in the wedding party, because there’s no way Jared could leave him out, and Jensen is able to keep calm through the ceremony and the pictures and the dinner. He’s even fine during the dancing and drinking afterwards, but then right before they leave Jared comes up and hugs him hard tells Jensen he loves him and Jensen just cracks. He holds on a little too long and Jared asks if he’s okay, but Genevieve is waiting and the smile on Jared’s face is a mile wide so Jensen just brushes his eyes and nods before slapping Jared on the back and waving at Gen. The second they leave he runs off to find a private room. He ends up in what looks like a funeral parlor waiting room, and he cries with his head in his hands.

Jensen got Danneel, his old friend and one time girlfriend, to come to the wedding with him, and she finds him later. She has a champagne flute in her hand and is laughing, but the second she spots Jensen her face turns down and she sits next to him. “Oh, Jensen,” she says, putting her arms around him, “I’m sorry, honey.”

One night, while he was still dating Danneel, Jensen did get incredibly drunk and ended up telling Danni all about his secret crush on Jared. It sounded so middle school, and Jensen was almost ashamed, because part of him knew it wasn’t even really a crush, more the idea of a crush. He liked the idea of Jared dropping everything and going to Jensen and only having eyes for him. He felt betrayed and alone and it hurt like hell and luckily Danneel understood. They broke up soon after but she still calls him every few weeks, making sure he's okay.

So he lets himself be held and cries into Danneel’s arms. He knows it’s not the end of the world, and really, today isn’t different from any other day. But it feels final so he gives in, once more.

When they’re all back at work a few weeks later, maybe Jensen spends a little more time with Misha than he had previously, but Jared is just as wonderful as always and after a few days things are back to normal. Well, as normal as before the wedding, anyways. Sure, Jensen lives alone now, but he basically did last year anyways. Now it’s just official.

Jensen knows he’s moping around and being stupid, because really, nothing happened. Something just _didn’t_ happen. Jensen’s not even sure what he would have done if the something had happened. He’s definitely not gay, hasn’t ever thought about it. The thing with Jared was just a fluke. And actually, as the months go by, he becomes convinced that he exaggerated the whole thing. He was just upset about losing his best friend, that’s all. So he makes a point to spend more time with Misha.

The episodes and months go by. Misha flirts with him sometimes, but he also flirts with everyone, so Jensen doesn’t think anything of it. Both remain single so they spend a lot of time together doing nothing.

\---Three years later---

Jensen's walking down an alley between sound stages when he hears his name called out a hundred feet back. It's Misha. And he sounds overly excited. That's never a good sign, not in Jensen's experience. A wild and excited Misha can do more things in a minute than Jensen can think of in an hour. Usually it's best to hide, hope he loses his energy quickly, and bring him some coffee when he inevitably crashes.

But unfortunately Misha spotted him, and Jensen hates being rude, even if it is to one of his closest friends, so he turns and waves back at Misha and forces a smile on his face. Misha must have been following him for a while because they’re totally hidden unless someone chooses to walk into the alley.

Jared's filming right now and a Dean and Castiel scene is scheduled to begin in about an hour, so Jensen's just killing time, really. None of the dogs are here today, no family or friends either, so there's not much to do. Sitting in his trailer was slowly driving him crazy, so he thought a walk around the stages would be a fine idea. He most certainly didn't think he would run into Misha, especially since yesterday Misha told him that because he didn't have any scenes this morning, he wasn’t waking up until noon.

Misha finally catches up to Jensen and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," he pants. Jensen ought to be disgusted by the panting and slight sheen of sweat visible on Misha's neck, not to mention the sweat soaking through from Misha's palm to Jensen's shoulder, but he's had more than seven years of experience with Jared, not to mention the past few years with Misha, and he barely notices.

“Misha,” Jensen says, “What's so exciting you had to run all the way over here?”

“Good news. Exciting news. Big developments going on as we speak.”

“Ahh.” Talking to Misha is sometimes like talking to a three-year-old; you nod and smile but really you have no idea what they're trying to tell you. Misha has seemed to calm down now, or at least his breathing has, so Jensen asks what the big news is.

“Well it's complicated.” Jensen rolls his eyes. “Don't roll your eyes, Jensen, it's impolite,” Misha says with a grin. Great, now he's quoting the show. At least it's not the pizza man line again. “There's good news and undecided news.”

“Undecided news?”

“Could be good or bad. We don't know yet.”

“We don't?” It's usually bad to encourage Misha, but sometimes it can't be helped.

“Nope.”

This was getting them nowhere. “Look, dude, just tell me what it is.”

“Okay, okay,” Misha says, and finally takes his hand off Jensen's shoulder. The skin where his hand was feels cold for a second. “The good news is that we've - we being the internet of course –“ Right, cause who else could that possible mean? “We've raised more than $150,000 for random acts!”

“That is good news! Congratulations!” It's actually quite impressive. Even though Jensen’s mostly used to it now, Misha is a pretty amazing person and Jensen is a little bit jealous sometimes.

“In only 24 hours, too.” Misha says, beaming, and Jensen knows he's very proud of the Supernatural fans.

“What'd you do, promise them each a home visit or something?” Jensen is joking, obviously, but Misha's smile turns sideways a bit and he looks down. Jensen narrows his eyes. “What?” he asks Misha, trying to look back into his eyes.

“I did promise them something. Involving you,” Misha says.

“What?” Jensen says again, much louder, and at least Misha has the grace to look somewhat ashamed.

“That’s the undecided news. I, well I,” Jensen throws his arms out to his sides, and finally Misha spits it out. “I promised a video of us kissing.”

“What?!? What the fuck?” Seriously, what the fuck?

“I didn’t mean to,” Misha hastens to say, “Someone tweeted it as a suggestion and I jokingly agreed to it. Only then we raised all that money so fast and…” Misha trails off and Jensen is left to gape at him. “Look, Jen, you don’t have to, seriously, if you don’t want.”

“I never said I didn’t want to,” Jensen says quickly and what the hell, did those words really just come out of his mouth? Misha widens his eyes in curiosity. “I mean it’s for charity, right? And it would be pretty shitty to make that promise and not fulfill it. Enough people don’t like you already.” Misha looks down and frowns. “Which is stupid, cause you’re awesome,” he finishes lamely.

Misha looks back up after a second and smiles and the brief sadness Jensen had seen is gone from his eyes. “So you’ll do it?”

Now it’s Jensen’s turn to look down. “I…yeah, okay, but this can’t be some crazy long thing, okay? Just a peck.”

“Just a peck?” Misha says, teasingly, and Jensen looks back up. “I think that’s too short.”

“Naw, a peck will be perfect. Can’t give the fans too many ideas.” Jensen knows he’s starting to blush but he can’t look away from Misha’s hypnotizing blue eyes.

“I don’t know,” Misha says, and darts forward and presses a short kiss to Jensen’s mouth. If it weren’t for the thundering of his heart Jensen might have thought it didn’t happen at all. Now his face is bright red, he can feel it in Misha’s smirk, and his whole body is on edge. “I think,” Misha says as he moves his whole body closer so Jensen is backed up to the wall, “it needs to be longer than that.” Misha moves his hands to Jensen’s arms and Jensen reflexively reaches out for Misha’s sides. “In fact,” Misha whispers, and slowly trails his hands up to Jensen’s neck, “we might need to practice.”

Jensen can’t breathe, not with all of Misha right there, and why is he reacting this way? “Yeah?” he questions, or possibly pleads, and fuck Misha is _right_ in front of him.

“Yeah,” Misha whispers into Jensen’s mouth and turns the word into a kiss. For a second Jensen is in shock and lets Misha kiss and lick at his mouth before his brain catches up and he kisses back just as daringly. They’ve never done this, never ever, and he’s never even thought about it, honest. Okay so maybe he has but after the whole non-thing with Jared he learned not to look and wish. But now Misha is kissing him, their tongues are in each other’s mouths, and Jensen can’t believe his luck.

Jensen moans and pulls Misha closer to him and is mildly surprised there was actually still space between them. Misha moves his hands from Jensen’s neck to his jaw and teases at his ears and Jensen actually pulls his mouth away at that because it feels so good. Misha takes the chance to kiss at Jensen’s chin. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Misha whispers between kisses, and Jensen has no choice but to pull Misha’s mouth back to his own.

But of course his phone chooses that moment to ring and they jump apart at the sound. Jensen is breathing hard and when he fishes his phone out of his pocket he sees that the call is from Jared. But Jared can afford to wait once in a while so Jensen ends the call and turns back to Misha.

Misha’s neck is slightly sweaty again. He grins at Jensen and raises his eyebrows. “We should get back, yeah?” he says, and Jensen’s heart sinks a bit. “But I think we’ll have to practice again before filming,” Misha says, and fuck Jensen is back to blushing like a teenage girl. “I’ll see you on set.” Misha trails one finger down the front of Jensen’s shirt, but then thinks of a better idea and gives Jensen one more kiss, his mouth locked around Jensen’s lower lip for far longer than it should, just sucking, before letting go and walking down the alley towards the trailers.

Jensen continues to lean against the wall in shock. He’s half-hard, maybe more, and has no idea what just happened. He’s pretty sure he just agreed to making out with Misha for the internet, but right now he can’t be bothered to give a fuck. He looks both ways down the alley but he’s alone and no one can see him, so he roughly palms his dick. He’s not so sure about jerking off in semi-public, but he certainly doesn’t want to walk back to his trailer like this. What did Misha do to him? He must have more of a thing for Misha than he let himself realize. Maybe he was too quick to dismiss the whole ‘possibly gay’ thing.

But now that he got a taste, literally, of Misha, Jensen is turned on beyond belief. He starts to unzip his jeans and looks back at Misha, who’s almost out of sight. But right before Misha turns the corner he looks back. Jensen pulls his hand out of his pants in shame. Fuck, the thought of Misha catching him is actually really hot, though.

Misha starts walking back towards Jensen with a giant smirk on his face. Jensen can only gawk at him. “Can’t leave you with that problem there, can I?” Misha says, gesturing to Jensen’s open pants when he’s back within speaking distance. The blush on Jensen’s face is probably permanent by now.

“Yeah, I…” Jensen says and stutters off when Misha kneels in front of him. Oh my god. “Misha, you don’t have to-”

“Can I?” Misha asks, and those blue eyes are looking up at him. Jensen’s pretty sure he’s going to melt. He nods instead, and Misha rubs his face against the hard line of Jensen’s cock.

Jensen watches in fascination as Misha unbuttons his jeans and pulls out his dick. He’s leaking, god, but Misha licks it up like it’s the sweetest taste ever and there’s no way Jensen is going to last long. Misha must realize because he sucks Jensen’s dick into his mouth in one swift motion. Jensen groans and reaches out for Misha’s short hair and he realizes he’s never gotten a blow job from a guy before. For some reason he thought it would hurt and be full of teeth or something, but Misha’s clearly done this before and it feels amazing. Misha’s mouth is big, able to comfortably take in more of Jensen’s cock than girls usually can, and his tongue is relentless and Jensen is going crazy.

Misha pulls his mouth back and yanks Jensen’s jeans down. He has to let go of Jensen’s dick to pull his boxers down though and Jensen is pretty sure he whimpers. Misha is tearing him apart. But then Misha’s hands and mouth are back and Jensen starts spouting off nonsense. “Fuck, Misha, fuck,” he says over and over and Misha sucks harder in response. One of Misha’s hands is on the base of Jensen’s dick but the other is back at his ass, fingers just teasing into his crack. “Fuck!” Misha pushes Jensen’s ass forward, to fuck into Misha’s mouth, and Jensen’s hips take control. His hands are on either side of Misha’s head and he can’t believe he’s fucking Misha’s mouth. There’s spit leaking down Misha’s mouth but he only tries to suck in more eagerly. Suddenly Jensen knows he’s going to come, right now, and he tries to pull back, but Misha puts both hands on Jensen’s ass and holds him in place. Jensen pulses into Misha’s mouth, practically right down his throat, and he’s never had a blow job this good before.

Misha lets go when it gets painful and leans back on his heels. There’s a line of Jensen’s come trailing from the corner of his mouth but Misha flicks his tongue out and licks it up. Jensen tugs his pants back up and Misha looks like the goddamn cheshire cat.

Misha stands up and it’s obvious he’s hard as well, cock pressing out against his jeans. “I guess I–“ Misha says roughly, and pulls his cock out and starts rapidly jacking it. Jensen is still breathing heavily from that orgasm but he’s transfixed at the sight of Misha’s hand so rough on his own dick. Jensen’s never had a kiss or a blow job from a guy before today and so he’s certainly never touched another man’s dick, but right now it’s all he wants.

Jensen reaches out for Misha and his fingertips touch the head. Misha lets out a moan and all the bravado drops out of his voice. “God, Jensen, you…” and then Misha comes, white heat shooting out over Jensen’s fingers. Jensen rubs it into the tip of Misha’s cock for a second before he sticks his hand into his mouth. Misha’s come tastes fairly similar to his own but it’s infinitely hotter. Misha must think so too because he growls and captures Jensen’s mouth with his own.

“The way you make me feel,” Misha breathes against Jensen jaw. “Fuck.”

“Yeah?” Jensen whispers back.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for,” Misha replies softly. He clears his throat and steps back. “Now we really need to get back I think.” Misha is completely composed again, but Jensen is pleased he could make Misha look as undone as he feels, even if it was just for a minute.

Misha is walking back down the alley and Jensen calls after him. “See you on set.” Misha turns around briefly and grins.

***

On set Misha is Castiel, entirely, and nothing in his expression seems to tell what happened earlier. But Jensen is terrible, messing up Dean's lines and not hitting his marks. A few times he sees Misha smile at him and he curses. He can't stop thinking about it, only he’s not sure _what_ to think. The only thing he’s sure of is that he needs to taste Misha again. That’s all that’s important.

Finally the director is satisfied with their work and they're free to go until tomorrow. Jensen waits and talks to Jared and apologizes for not answering his phone earlier. Jared tells him not to worry about it and winks at him, which throws Jensen off a little but ultimately doesn't think anything of it. He's too busy looking around for Misha. But it seems Misha left so Jensen runs off towards their trailers calling his name. He's just about to give up when he hears his name being called. He turns around and Misha is leaning against the door of his trailer.

“I was waiting for you,” Misha says. “I thought you wanted to practice our big kissing scene again.”

Jensen licks his lips instinctively. “I, uh, well...just get in there,” Jensen says and pushes Misha forward into his trailer. “Why are you so-“

“So damn attractive?” Misha asks.

“Fuck yes, god.” Jensen reaches out for Misha and pulls him into a kiss. It's somehow better than during the afternoon, here in his trailer completely hidden from everyone else. Jensen immediately opens his mouth and Misha licks his way in. They kiss for a few moments, bodies pressed together, and then Jensen pulls back. “Misha?” he says, and lets out a groan when Misha traces his fingers under Jensen's shirt and over his bare stomach. “What are we doing?”

“Kissing,” Misha says, pressing his mouth to Jensen's neck. “Is there something else you'd rather be doing?”

“No, I mean, what are we doing? Is this going anywhere? Are we...”

Misha completely lets go of Jensen and looks into his eyes. “What do you want, Jensen?”

“I don't know,” Jensen admits, and bits his lip.

“Do you know what I want?” Misha asks.

“What?”

“I want to fuck you,” he says, bluntly. “If you'll let me, that is.” Great, Jensen's blushing again, but he keeps looking at Misha. “I think you're incredibly gorgeous and I would love to take you to dinner.”

“How do you just say things like that and act so confident?”

“I know what I want,” Misha says. “I’ve spent a long time wanting but not getting, and I figure it’s time to reward myself.”

“Yes.”

“What?” Misha asks, and for a second he looks like Castiel.

“Yes, you can fuck me,” Jensen says. The last two words are barely audible, but Misha hears just fine.

“Yeah?” Misha's hands are back at Jensen's waist.

Jensen pulls off his shirt. “What are you waiting for?”

“You're going to be the death of me, Ackles,” Misha says, and runs his hands over Jensen's bare chest.

Jensen's rock hard again and pulls Misha down to the end of his trailer. He pulls at Misha's shirt and for a second gets his head stuck, but then Misha is bare chested as well and Jensen kisses him. Their chests press together and Jensen fumbles down at Misha's belt.

“Have you done this before?” Misha asks. Jensen shakes his head. “Don't you worry, I'll show you. Gonna fuck you nice and slow.” Jensen's moaning again. He reaches for his own pants but Misha pushes his hands away. “No.” He pushes Jensen backwards onto the bed and pulls off the rest of his own clothes. Misha's body is amazing. His cock is red and sticking straight out and Jensen can feel himself leaking into his boxers.

Misha lowers himself onto Jensen and licks his way down his chest. He bites at the line of hair underneath his belly button. “Your mouth...” Jensen says. He feels Misha smile against his hip and finally Misha undoes his pants and slides them down to the floor. All that remains between them are Jensen's boxers. Misha suckles at his skin, teasing under the cloth, before pulling them down. Jensen's cock springs free and once again Misha sucks the whole thing into his mouth, just for a second. He licks at Jensen's balls briefly as well, before grabbing both Jensen's knees and pushing them apart.

“Oh my god,” Jensen moans as Misha licks over his puckered asshole. He kisses the hole and licks around in circles before pushing in with his tongue pointed. Jensen's never thought about his ass before, not like this, but now with Misha tongue-fucking him, he wonders how in the hell he lived for so long without it.

Misha continues to lick him and Jensen has been moaning and babbling for a while when Misha's mouth leaves. “Jensen,” Misha says, and Jensen whimpers slightly. “Jensen,” he says again, and Jensen focuses on Misha's eyes. “Have you got lube? And a condom?”

Jensen tries to get his mouth to work but it takes a few tries. Misha looks beautiful standing here in his trailer. “Yeah, up in here,” Jensen says, gesturing to the cupboard above his head. Misha grins and crawls over Jensen's body. He has to stretch to reach the cupboard and his hard cock is right within Jensen's mouth. It's red and glistening and Jensen thinks about it for half a second before leaning up on his elbows and shoving Misha's entire cock into his mouth. It's heavy and hot and he gags because it's all the way to the back of his throat. Misha lets out a high pitched noise and pulls back a little so Jensen isn't choking. It's hard to suck on something so large but he does his best, trying to lick everywhere at once, and spit is flowing down the sides of his mouth but he doesn't care.

“Fucking hell, Jensen,” Misha is saying, stroking Jensen's face. He rocks his hips slowly into Jensen's mouth and precome bursts onto Jensen's tongue before Misha leans back. “You are so hot,” Misha whispers into his ear and licks the inside of his mouth. Misha's tongue has been in his ass and his own tongue is covered in precome, so Jensen ought to be disgusted, but the musky and bitter flavors mix together, and paired with Misha's relentless tongue the result is incredible. Jensen moans when Misha moves back down the bed and tries to pull him back, but sees that Misha was successful in his search and lets him go.

Misha rips the condom open and rolls it onto his dick and then opens the bottle of lube. “Your body was so tight around my tongue,” Misha says as he pours lube over his fingers. “So fucking tight and hot.” Without warning Misha shoves a finger into Jensen's body and for a second it feels so foreign and wrong and he panics. But then the finger moves and caresses and Jensen whines for more. “Can't wait to get my dick in here, stretch your pretty hole out.” Misha adds a second finger, and it burns a little, but Misha moves his fingers all around, coating Jensen's insides in lube, and Jensen can't fucking breathe.

“Where'd you learn this?” Jensen asks between moans. Misha hooks an arm under one of Jensen's knees and forces his legs apart, exposing his hole.

“Interning at the White House,” Misha says, and Jensen can't help it, he laughs out loud. He feels his muscles tighten around Misha's fingers and Misha moans, loudly. “So fucking good, Jen.” Misha pushes in further and presses at a spot that makes Jensen actually cry out in pleasure. Then the fingers are gone and Jensen feels Misha's cockhead pressing right at his hole. He forces his eyes open and looks down into Misha's.

Jensen's body is stretched out open, waiting and ready for anything that comes, but Misha waits, looks into Jensen's eyes, asking a silent question. Jensen nods, moans out “please,” and Misha slowly pushes himself into Jensen. It hurts, stretching him far more than the fingers, but Misha was thorough with the lube and after a few seconds his body adjusts.

Misha slowly fucks in and out, letting Jensen get used to it, and leans down over Jensen's body. One of Jensen's legs is hooked on Misha's arm and the other he wraps around Misha's hips. “You are so beautiful,” Misha whispers into Jensen's mouth, and kisses him softly.

“You're beautiful,” Jensen says back, and sucks on Misha's lower lip. “You feel amazing.” Misha's thrusts start to move in further and he hits that spot again. “Fuck,” Jensen moans out, “You're just so...”

Misha leans up a bit and his pupils are so large. He fucks into Jensen faster and hits that spot with each thrust. Jensen's dick is so hard and he can't help but touch it. Misha growls and pushes his hand away. “Not yet, Jensen,” Misha says, and fucks in harder. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” Jensen is so used to hearing it from the public but he knows it’s not true. “After the first day I met you I knew I had to kiss those gorgeous lips someday.” When Misha says it, though, it’s somehow different. “Do you know how hard it is to do scenes with you staring at me? With you constantly licking your lips? It’s torture. To hang out with you looking all pretty and sleepy and not being allowed to touch?”

Jensen has his hands on Misha and does his best to move his hips up to meet Misha’s strokes, but it’s hard with Misha saying all those things. And it’s damn near impossible when Misha yells out and grabs Jensen’s cock. “Misha,” Jensen whispers. “You’re amazing.” Misha fucks in hard, over and over, in time with the hand on Jensen’s dick, and suddenly it’s too much and Jensen spills out into Misha’s hand, come streaking through his fingers. His ass clenches around Misha’s dick as he comes and Misha moans out Jensen’s name over and over, his balls slapping against Jensen’s ass, until he stills, deep inside, and cries out. Jensen feels Misha’s cock pulsing inside him and he squeezes his muscles until Misha collapses onto his chest.

Jensen kisses him immediately, but it’s hard with both of them breathing heavily. Jensen settles for sucking on Misha’s neck, teasing with his teeth and smoothing it over with his tongue. After a minute Misha groans and slowly pulls himself out of Jensen. He ties off the condom and throws it in the corner. “Hey Misha?” Jensen asks. “So the person who suggested we kiss for charity?”

“Yeah?” Misha says softly, lying back down next to Jensen.

Jensen turns so he can look right into Misha’s eyes. “Was it really your secret twitter account?” Jensen watches Misha’s face turn into a giant grin and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Misha laughs and laughs and doesn’t stop until he’s kissing Jensen again.

Then he settles back on Jensen and they lay together until Jensen’s pretty sure Misha is asleep. But he’s almost asleep himself, so it doesn’t really matter.

Jensen wakes up later, of course, in a panic. Misha’s on top on him and he tries to sit up as best he can, waking Misha up in the process. “Jensen?” Misha says, sleepily, and Jensen pulls his knees up to his chest, trying to calm down. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this,” Jensen says to his knees. He can’t bring himself to look at Misha. “You’ll get bored and leave me and I can’t do that.”

Misha sits up and rubs his thumb over the heel of Jensen’s foot. “Hey, I’m not going to leave you, Jen. I promise.”

“Jared did,” Jensen blurts out, and fuck.

“What?”

Jensen totally didn’t mean to get into this right now, but he can hardly turn back. It helps that it’s dark outside. “He found Genevieve and he left me. And you’ll just do the same.”

“But did you ever do this with Jared?” Misha says, laughing gently.

“That’s not the point,” Jensen replies. “He found someone that was more important than me, someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and I can hardly blame him, but it’s going to happen to you too and I’ll be alone again.” Jensen’s not sure why he’s still talking but it feels weirdly okay to say all this to Misha.

“What if that person I’m going to find is you?” Misha says, so softly Jensen could have imagined it. He clears his throat and speaks at a louder volume. “Do you remember right after Jared got engaged and you told me how upset you were that he was leaving you? And you told me you had a crush on him and you wanted to know why he was leaving you?” Jensen grunts so Misha continues. “I think you were really jealous of Genevieve and managed to convince yourself that you had this giant secret crush on him because you couldn’t stand the fact that you were losing your friend. But I think you made a bigger deal out of it than it really was. Have you felt that way about him in the past few years?”

“No,” Jensen admits.

“I know what it’s like to lose a close friend. I know how bad it hurts and I’ve tried to make it easier for you.” Jensen remembers all the nights when Misha showed up unannounced. “Hell, I’m jealous of Genevieve too. I want that one person that I mean the world to. And I’ve been trying to show him how I feel for years.”

Jensen looks up, into Misha’s eyes. “You don’t really mean that.”

“Jensen. I love you. You can trust me.” Misha leans forward and presses a brief kiss to Jensen’s lips before standing up and stretching. “I’m going to drive home now. I think you need to talk to Jared, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And just like that Misha steps out the door and Jensen is alone. But he has a lot to think about. He picks up his phone and stares at the little icon that says ‘Jared Padalecki’ for a good minute before finally sighing and hitting the call button.

***

30 minutes later Jensen is dressed and pacing back and forth in his trailer. Jared said he was coming as fast as he could so he should be here any minute. Jensen knows he sounded kind of frantic on the phone, and plus it’s the middle of the night, so he hopes Jared isn’t too worried about him.

A knock comes on the trailer door and before Jensen can get to it, Jared walks in. He reaches over and pulls Jensen into a hug. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

Jensen squeezes his eyes and tucks his head into the crook of Jared’s neck. “Just a second,” he says. Jared hums in agreement and rubs his hand over Jensen’s back. “Thanks for coming in the middle of the night.”

“Of course, Jensen, you know I’d do anything for you.” That makes Jensen feel more like a fool so he hugs Jared tighter and doesn’t say anything.

Finally Jensen lets go and they sit together on the tiny couch. “I think I’m in love with Misha.”

“What?” Jared says and to be honest Jensen is just as surprised. He didn’t know what he was going to say until it just came out.

“Look, I need to tell you a story okay?” Jared is looking at him with a weird look in his eyes but he nods, so Jensen continues. “When you met Genevieve I was really upset.”

“Jensen, I don’t-“ Jensen holds up a hand and Jared stops talking. “Okay, okay,” he says, and Jensen continues.

“I felt like I was losing my best friend and I was really hurt and I guess I convinced myself that I was in love with you or something.” Jared narrows his eyes but doesn’t say anything. “I know now that I overreacted, but at the time…I mean I started dating Danneel but that didn’t work because I was so upset about you. Part of me knew I was being stupid, but I don’t know. You were the first person I trusted completely and I just panicked when you found someone. I didn’t want you to leave me behind and I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn’t help it.” Jensen looks back over at Jared and is surprised to see tears in his eyes. “Jared,” he says putting his hand on Jared’s knee.

“I had no idea I hurt you that much, Jensen. I’m so sorry.” Jared’s voice is thick with emotion. “I should have been there for you.”

Seeing Jared get this worked up about it…Jensen can’t stop mentally slapping himself for being so ridiculous. “No, man, it’s okay. You found that one person, and I was so goddamn jealous that I couldn’t think straight. But Misha was always there for me after you…and I’ve been blind. I think…look, yesterday he and I, well we kissed. And stuff.” Jared raises his eyebrows. “I guess he raised a lot of money cause he said he’d make a video of us kissing for the fans. And then he kissed me and I don’t know. Things sort of got out of hand.”

“Okay wait a minute,” Jared says, with a grin creeping up on his face. “The kissing suggestion worked?”

“What?”

“It was on twitter? And he kissed you because of that?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Jensen says, confused. “What does it matter?”

Jared tries to hide a smile but fails. “It was me,” he says. “I didn’t really think it would work!”

“Jared,” Jensen says slowly, “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been so sad lately, Jensen. It’s breaking my heart. But around Misha, sometimes, you just light up. You look like yourself again. I’ve been wondering if something was there for a long time. And then a few days ago Misha let it slip out that he’s been in love with you for years. And I told him he needed to tell you! But he was so shy…I’ve never seen him that way before. He said you wouldn’t take it the right way and he wouldn’t listen to anything I said. So I made that post on twitter, as a joke mostly, trying to tell him to just give it a shot and see what happens, and I can’t believe it worked!”

To say Jensen is shocked is a huge understatement. His mouth is hanging open and he can’t find any words to say. There are too many things to focus on, but the one he picks out is that Jared _set him up with Misha_. Misha loves him and told Jared and Jared wanted Jensen to be happy and so he _set them up_.

Jared is clearly waiting in anticipation for Jensen to say something. He looks afraid of what Jensen will say, so he huffs out in surprise when Jensen grabs him into another hug. “Thank you,” Jensen says into Jared’s hair. “I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you were losing me, Jen.” The old nickname makes Jensen close his eyes tight. “You know I’m here for you whenever you need, right?” Jensen squeezes his shoulder in response. “So you and Misha, huh?”

“Yeah. He’s just so-“

“Do you want to talk about him in the car? Genevieve made me promise to bring you back home.”

Jensen stands up and he feels lighter than he has in a long time. “Sure. I’ll tell you all the gory details…” Jared mock screams and they walk outside together.

In the car Jensen can’t shut up about Misha and he starts to realize just how much he actually cares about the guy. He’s not sure why he was so blind before, but now he can’t stop thinking about Misha and how kind and goofy and adorable he is. He spends the rest of the night at Jared’s house, in his old room in the basement. His heart does flip flops, but the feeling goes away when the dogs greet him like a long lost friend and he curls up with them.

They have a later call in the morning and Jensen wakes to the smell of bacon. Genevieve greets him with an apron on when he walks upstairs, and he surprises himself by pulling her into a hug. “Are you okay? Jared didn’t tell me what happened, but he was a lot happier when he came back to bed than when he left.”

“Yeah,” Jensen tells her, letting go. “You’re really lucky to have him as a husband, you know? He’s a really great friend.” Gen smiles wide and nods in agreement.

“I know. He’s the best, isn’t he?”

***

Jensen spots Misha the second he and Jared walk onto set and he breathes a sigh of relief to see Misha with a big smile on his face. “I see you talked to Jared, then,” Misha says, walking over to Jensen.

“Yeah. I told him everything. And he told me a few things, too.” Jensen isn’t entirely sure he should tell Misha, but the curious look on Misha’s face makes him think again. “Jared is the one who suggested we make that video.”

Misha’s eyes go wide with shock. “What? Seriously?” Jensen just laughs and nods. “I think I need to thank him properly.”

“What?” Jensen says, trailing off as he watches Misha run up to Jared and jump into his arms. He can’t hear what they say but Jared laughs and keeps Misha from falling onto the ground. Jensen catches Jared’s eye and he winks; everything is just really great right now and when Misha comes back to him Jensen kisses him full on the mouth. “I’m sorry I took so long to notice,” he says, kissing the side of Misha’s neck, not even worried if anyone sees. “You’re so-“

“Amazing? Wonderful? Perfect?”

“Yes,” Jensen laughs. “Exactly.”

***

Jared insists on filming the kissing scene. Jensen’s a little apprehensive about the whole thing and he doesn’t really want to broadcast his new relationship to the entire world, yet at the same time he wants everyone to know. At least they’re back in Jensen’s trailer, away from prying eyes. But still, knowing that the entire internet is going to watch this…it’s hard to be calm. Misha, of course, helps out with that. The moment their lips touch everything else melts away and he falls into Misha’s arms. Jensen doesn’t want to give _that_ much of a show, but with Misha pawing at his ass he can’t help but grind his hips into Misha’s.

Jensen dimly hears Jared playfully yelling at them to stop because his eyes are burning, but he doesn’t stop kissing Misha and a minute later the door shuts, leaving Jensen no choice but to tear off Misha’s clothes.


End file.
